Rokurokubi
Rokurokubi (ろくろ首, 轆轤首) is a Crimson Denizen whose true name is "Obake of Drifting Rubber." Name Etymology Her name and powers are derived from the Japanese mythological youkai of the same name, Rokurokubi where she is able to exceptionally stretch her neck, remove her head and create more heads. True Name Etymology Obake (お化け) is a class of yōkai, preternatural creatures in Japanese folklore. Literally, the term obake means a thing that changes, referring to a state of transformation, referring to the Humanization technique used by Crimson Denizens. Drifting Rubber, with a much simpler origin, refers to the way her heads floats, or drifts, and the rubbery texture of the detached heads. Appearance Rokurokubi wears a short red dress with black trimmings. The dress's collar reaches high past her neck, covering her entire neck and mouth. (Stub) Background ... Plot ... Powers and Abilities Rokurokubi is a generally physically weak Crimson Denizen, however she makes good use of her Powers of Unrestraint. Despite being weak, she is however surprising nimble. She also cannot die from damage to her head or neck. Method of Unrestraint Multiplicative Head: Rokurokubi's signature Unrestricted Spell. She is able to remove one of her heads and allow it to fly around at her direction, acting offensively. Her heads that are removed from her are extremely rubbery, making them difficult to physically destroy. After this, she is able to grow another head in it's place. She can also detonate the heads, causing them to explode. She is also able to eat the heads and drain a small amount of Power of Existence from them, should it be necessary. She recycles Power of Existence used to enact the spell this way. Any Power of Existence eaten by the heads are stored within them and brought back to Rokurokubi. However, this method was proved to be ineffective during Dainsleif and Rokurokubi's first fight, because Dainsleif explained that the disappearances of humans more noticeable as the heads bring the entirety of the Power of Existence to Rokurokubi where they are then turned into Torches by Rokurokubi. The heads' consciousness are connected to the original Rokurokubi's, as seen when one of the disembodies heads speak to Dainsleif during their first fight. Extend Neck: Rokurokubi's Method of Unrestraint with which she stretches her neck quickly or slowly and can use it like super powerful elastic. She is able to also imbue her neck with Power of Existence and use it to sling shot projectiles and weapons back at the enemy, to a point. To help imbue it with Power of Existence faster, Rokurokubi can merge her heads with her neck. She can also recycle Power of Existence via this method. Treasure Tools Multiplicative Head: After Rokurokubi removes her heads, Tenjin henceforth classifies them as Treasure Tools of the same name as her Power of Unrestraint. Trivia * Rokurokubi is based, appearance included, off of Sekibanki of the Touhou Project. Sekibanki is a rokurokubi living undercover as a human in the Human Village. Her power is making her head(s) fly, having a long neck and multiplying her head, the source of inspiration for Rokurokubi's power. Category:Antagonists Category:Crimson Denizens Category:Deceased